visits
by HarumiLove
Summary: kinda AU where brock lives in an apartment and hank visits often and one night they hear the new neighbors next door. one shot


as if i havent sinned enough LOL

i've never finished the show so im starting it over from the beginning in preparation for season 6! im so excited i love the animation for it cain't wait : D

0000000000000000000

 _Ding..dong.._

Brock raised an eyebrow and looked over at a nearby clock. He walked over to the door to his apartment, holding the towel that was around his waist. He swung the door open and started to walk away, letting the guest walk in. "You're early."

Hank adjusted the strap of his book bag that rested on his shoulder and looked down. "Well, being early is a good thing right?"

"Thirty minutes is a little too early."

Hank pouted but he could hear the chuckle in the other's voice. "Whatever." He finally stepped inside and stood awkwardly near the doorway.

Brock lazily scratched his toned abdomen and stared at the younger man. "What's with the awkwardness? You've been here hundreds of times."

Hank snapped out of his daze and tossed his bag onto the couch. The TV was playing some sort of show that Hank hasn't seen. "Hundred is stretching it."

"Feels like it." The older man smiled slightly.

The younger man avoided direct eye contact and walked over to the couch to sit in his usual spot. "Anyway, you're like…naked and stuff…." He trailed off.

"So? Hank, over the years you've seen me plenty naked." Brock started to walk down the hall back to his room to dress.

"Yeah, but, like…I don't know..you're wet and stuff."

"I've been naked and covered in blood before. You're telling me that water is worse? I just got done taking a shower when you came."

Hank sighed quietly and stared down at his feet, kicking off his shoes. Grabbing one of the throw pillows, which he had bought for Brock as a housewarming gift, he held it close to his chest, smelling Brock's scent. He knew it was weird but, no one was watching him so what of it? "I don't know, it's just different this time."

Brock walked back into the room, putting on his shirt. "Are you trying to tell me that you're getting too old for these sleepovers?"

Hank made sure not to look like he was creepily sniffing the other's scent. "Well when you call it a sleepover it seems really creepy."

Brock sat down next to Hank with his arms resting along the top of the couch. "Fair enough. So, what's in the bag? It was your turn to pick the activities."

"God, Brock. You make it sound so weird." He grabbed the bag that was between them. "Well, of course we have the classics of stupid horror."

"Of course."

"And, I've got popcorn, and candy, and the works so just don't worry about it."

"Of course, Hank." Brock reached over and rustled the other's hair. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"So when are you going to let me have a beer with you?"

"I doubt you'd like it, but, one you're old enough."

"Jesus, Brock, I'm twenty!"

"Doesn't matter, little man." The taller man came back and placed two cream sodas on the table.

"I'm not little!" Hank crossed his arms and huffed.

"No, I guess you're not." Brock turned up the volume of the TV and opened his soda. "Let me just finish this episode and then we'll start our fun movie marathon."

"Yes, of course." Hank would let him do anything, really.

"Thanks, big man." Brock smirked and glued his eyes to the TV screen.

Hank didn't mind because then he could give his casual glances over to Brock, like usual. This man has helped raise him and be his biggest mentor and role model. He was everything that he wasn't. Brock was tall, crazy strong, and of course confident. Every woman wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him in some way. Hank never thought that over the years they would become so close. And unfortunately for Hank he has developed feelings for the older man. Without thinking, the younger blond sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll turn it off and we can start." Brock reached for the remote but Hank stopped him by placing his hand on Brock's arm.

"W-Wait! I wasn't sighing at you. You can watch your show."

"Naw, it's okay. It's almost over anyway. I can just look up if anything major happened." Brock changed to the DVD setting.

Hank frowned and reached for his bag. He hated whenever he felt like he was being a bother for Brock.

"Don't look so down – it's fine. Here, give me the bag." Brock snatched it to place in his lap. "Okay, wow…these are some serious bad movies." He reached around and pulled out a DVD. "Is this…a chicken and a topless nun?"

Hank chuckled, "Oh my god that one is hilarious! Those people had to be on crack to make that shit."

Brock flicked Hank on the forehead. "Language."

Hank rolled his eyes and reached into the bag. "We should watch this one first. It's the best one out of them all."

"You brought a bunch of movies, I don't think we can watch them all in one night."

Hank continued to look through the bag. "That's fine, then we can continue on another night." He tried to grab the popcorn bags that were at the bottom of the bag but quickly stopped and retracted his arm.

Brock raised an eyebrow and then grabbed the popcorn bags for the other man. "Shall we get started?"

00000000000000000000

Brock worried that the night was going to be bad due to Hank's awkward behavior but after a while the younger man finally started to loosen up and have fun. These movies were really bad and maybe that helped but at some point he was going to have to ask what was bothering Hank. He looked over at the shorter blond and smiled when he saw the other laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god I can't handle how bad this is!" Hank grabbed another handful of popcorn form the bowl that was on the coffee table in front of them. This was their 5th bag – and since Hank only brought 2 the rest came form Brock.

"I can't believe that this is an actual movie." Brock lightly played with Hank's hair – it was something that happened every so often and the younger blond took it as just a sign of endearment as friends. But it didn't help Hank's mind and feelings. Often he would wish that Brock would do this more. It certainly soothed him.

One of the movies ended around midnight and Brock ruffled Hank's hair. "Okay, now it's time for bed. Be ready to get up early so I can take you back."

Hank closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. "I'm taking the bus back."

"No, I'm driving you and that's that."

Hank huffed as he helped Brock clean up their mess. Having Brock drive him back meant he had to leave earlier than he wanted. Well, any time would be too early for Hank.

"Go brush your teeth, I'll get the rest."

"Okay." Hank sulked over to his bag to bring into Brock's room. He always slept with Brock on these visits. There was a guest room but it didn't have any sheets on the bed or drapes for the window. So it just became a running event that they slept in the same room. Hank tossed the bag onto the floor and went into the bathroom. There were two toothbrushes, one for Hank. God, maybe he did come over too often? He thought about it and dazed off until Brock came into the small space.

"What's with you tonight? You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Hank snatched his toothbrush and quickly put toothpaste on it before vigorously brushing.

Brock grabbed the younger man's wrist. "Hank, calm down. You want your gums clean, not bleeding."

Hank let out a muffled sigh and stared at the hand that was holding his wrist.

Brock noticed the stare in the mirror and let go so he could grab his own toothbrush to start brushing.

The bathroom was small; well the apartment itself was small. Or maybe it was decent but Hank didn't know since every house he's lived in was huge. But really anywhere Brock was was a tight fit since he was so big. Brock was mostly behind Hank as they brushed their teeth and Hank had to do everything he could to control his body. He tried thinking about dead puppies, annoying crying babies, his father naked – anything to not show anything.

Brock hovered over Hank form behind and placed a hand on the sink edge so he could bed over and spit.

Hank scrunched up his nose and tried to stand out of the way as much as he could. Once Brock stood back up so he could use mouthwash Hank quickly spit, rinsed, spit again, and dashed to the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to use mouthwash?" Brock called out.

"Obviously not!"

Brock could notice a weird crack in the boy's voice and he wiped off his mouth and headed to the bedroom. Hank was under the covers, hiding, as if there was a monster walking into the room.

The sounds of Brock changing could be heard under the blankets and Hank knew the routine. Brock was taking off all of his clothes and then putting on sweatpants, then getting into bed. Hank scooted away.

Brock turned off the lamp that was next to him and sighed. "Hank, I forgot to tell you. I have new neighbors."

There was a pause. "Okay?"

"Well, if they start to bother you just let me know okay? I can't really do anything about it but I can turn on the TV."

Hank raised an eyebrow hidden in the dark and turned on his side, facing Brock. He could barely make out his outline but he knew that he was lying on his back. "Okay?" Hank closed his eyes and tried to sleep. This was always the best and worst part of these visits. He loved that he got to be this close to Brock but it also meant that he was this close to Brock and that he has to be on guard all of the time. His body has betrayed him many times but luckily Brock was always already asleep.

"Ngh!"

Hank closed his eyes tighter in reaction. What the hell was that?"

Brock adjusted some in the bed and then he heard another sound.

"Aaahg!"

Hank shot up quickly and looked over, "Brock that wasn't me, I swear!"

He could hear a chuckle in the dark and he could now see Brock more clearly.

"I know, Hank. That's the new neighbor. It doesn't happen often but still. It's annoying."

Hank tried to ignore the groaning and moaning that was happening. "Well, can't you like, hit the wall or something?"

"I don't think that will solve anything. Besides, can't really tell someone not to do it if they want to."

Hank slowly went back down, facing Brock. "I guess…but what about a noise complaint?"

"That would be a waste of time and probably just piss them off."

"I suppose..."

Brock reached over for the remote in the nightstand and turned on the TV. "There, just try to ignore them."

"Mmm." Hank frowned. Great. Just great. This was supposed to be a nice time with Brock he didn't want to hear two strangers doing it when there was no chance that that was happening for him.

Brock moved a hand to Hank's head to play with his hair.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just soothes me. I can stop."

"N…No. I like it too." Hank scrunched up into a ball and enjoyed the touch.

"That's good."

Before long Hank could hear Brock's steady quiet breathing and that combined with the touching was making him sleepy. He managed to get a few words out but Brock couldn't fully hear him.

"Hm? What, Hank?"

"Do you? I do…love…you."

Brock moved his hand to Hank's back and softly rubbed. "Of course I love you Hank."

"I'm…happ.y..y"

Brock held back a chuckle as the other fell asleep.

000000000000000

Hank opened his eyes slowly, at first, before shooting them open. He was halfway up from the bed until he felt a weight on him. He saw Brock's arm around him and he smiled. But then he frowned. He thought they had done something last night but it was just a dream. Hank propped himself on his elbow and used his other hand to rub the older man's arm. It was so warm and surprisingly soft. Hank bit his lower lip, wanting to touch more. He remembered last night and hid under the blankets.

Brock, slowly opening his own eyes, tried to adjust to the sunlight coming through the blinds and…something…in the bed…? He felt cold hands on his sides and he flinched slightly at the shocking feeling. After blinking a few times he could see the large lump under the bed. "Hank, what on earth are you doing?"

There was a pause, "Don't worry about it."

Brock rolled his eyes. "I wake up to feel your freezing hands on me under the covers. Of course I'm going to have concerns." He tried to pull away the covers but Hank had half of them under his knees, preventing easy come off. Brock flinched more when he could feel Hank trying to take off his sweatpants. "Hank, enough is enough." He put his hands under the covers to swat away the younger hands.

Hank resisted and yanked down the pants.

This time Brock sat up and used his strength to pull away the covers, careful not to send Hank flying over the bed. He widened his eyes when he saw a tearful young man. "Hank, come here." He leaned forward to comfort the other man. "What is going on? You've been acting weird since last night."

"Y-You.." Hank wiped away his tears. "You said you loved me last night."

"Well….of course I do Hank."

"But, I like, want to do things with you. That's the kind of love I have. But…I'm not a female…and…and….it's weird..and..I don't want you to hate me!" Hank curled up into his knees and started to cry.

"Hank, I don't hate you." Brock played with the other's hair. "Besides, you're too cute to be mad at."

Hank huffed and pushed Brock down, back on his back. "I-If you love me then you'll let me do this!"

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Hank didn't answer but quickly hid back under the covers and pulled Brock's sweatpants down further, to his ankles.

"Hank, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret or really don't want to do."

"Brock, shut up! Obviously I want to and I'll never regret this."

Brock thought about what was about to happen, but Hank was grown and if he wanted to then he wasn't going to stop him. It wasn't like he's never thought about it before. He couldn't think for too much longer since there was an experimental lick at his tip. He didn't tell Hank to do anything different; he wanted Hank to do this for himself and to not embarrass him any more than he already was. Besides, it was refreshing to have such a timid touch.

Hank paused, not really knowing what to do. All he could think about is Brock. What would he want Brock to do if the roles were reversed? Hank opened his mouth and took in Brock's tip. He couldn't see fully since he was under the covers but he could tell that brock was, of course, big – but in good taste not like weird porno big. Hank tried to gather all of his courage but it wasn't really working. There were no sounds coming from the other man, just soft and slightly faster breathing. He didn't figure Brock to be the vocal type but if he wasn't even giving him any kind of sign if this was good or not then how could he go on?

Suddenly, he felt a big hand on his head. "Continue."

Hank gulped and went back to sucking on Brock's tip. He started to lick it like a lollipop before taking it in, sucking hard.

The hand on his head started moving, rubbing, so he figured that that was a good sign.

Hank then gripped Brock's base a little harder and licked the underside from base to tip. He started to get bolder due to the very subtle sounds coming from the older man so he continued. What would he want Brock to do? Well, anything really. Almost anything. So then, what would Brock like? Hank had no idea. Deciding to take a chance he lapped at Brock's pelvic area. He could feel stubbles of hair touching his nose and tongue. He lapped all round the base of Brock's cock and then Hank decided to really test things out. He wanted to hear Brock more so he nibbled down on his pelvic area.

And then Hank got what he wanted. Brock gripped Hank's hair harder and bucked his hips slightly.

So Brock liked that. Hank did it more; all around his hips, inner thighs, and Brock's breathy gasps fueled Hank. He even opened his mouth and took Brock in as much as he could which was a little more than halfway. Hank wanted to do more for Brock so he was slowly trying to progress but it just made him gag some and Brock gently pushed Hank away to signal him to not push himself. Hank listened and pulled back some to a spot and pace that made him comfortable. He moved his mouth up and down the shaft at a very slow pace and it was killing Brock. He desperately wanted the boy to go faster but it also felt so good.

Hank clawed at Brock's side with his free hand and started to move faster, sucking and licking along the way. His tongue curled around Brock's length as he went up and once he was at the tip he sucked extra hard and let Brock's penis pop out of his mouth before he put it back in. He continued this routine, making Brock buck his hips every so often and mumble things under his breath. It sounded like he was telling Hank that he was a good boy. Hank soon started bobbing his head faster due to his saliva slicking Brock up making it even easier. This, plus the hair pulling, plus Brock's voice was driving him mad and gave him the power to keep his pace. He was almost in la-la-land-of-lust until he heard Brock's voice.

"Ngn..Hank.."

Hank had lived long enough to know what that meant – he could just tell by Brock's voice. But what was he going to do? Before he could think about it anymore Brock groaned loudly and bucked forward which made Hank pull back – afraid he was going to gag again – and Brock ended up slipping out of his mouth as he came. In Hank's mouth and all over his face. Hank just sat here for a moment; head down so it didn't run into his eyes.

Brock quickly sat up and grabbed a part of the sheets to wipe Hank's face off.

"W-Wait!"

"I can just wash them, Hank."

The younger man slumped his shoulders and let Brock finish cleaning him up. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't…like..swallow…" He looked down and away.

"Hank, that doesn't really matter."

He looked up slightly at Brock, only as far as his chest and really wanted to taste. Taste all of Brock to be honest. Hank leaned forward and Brock thought he was just going in for a hug but ended up getting his nipple sucked on.

He pulled Hank away, "Woah, slow down." He chuckled.

"B-But I want to, Brock!"

The older man smiled and caressed Hank's face. "There's always next time."

Hank perked up. "For real?!"

"For real, Hank. Now, it's time to get cleaned, dressed and go home."

Hank groaned.

"Fine, fine. If your father let's you, I suppose you can stay longer."

Hank awkwardly smacked his face into Brock's for a very sloppy kiss attempt before running off. "I'll go call him now!"

0000000000000000

end!


End file.
